Wound management involves removal of all non-viable tissue at the wound site, preserving the remaining viable tissue, and providing a moist but not wet environment. An example of successful burn wound dressing is Biobrane, granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,279. In 1979 Biobrane was initially studied by American Burn Surgeons; it is still popular world-wide.
In 2007 new art was introduced by this inventor with AWBAT and then with AWBAT Plus, granted U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,931 and covered by several copending patent applications. The key to the success of these products was better porosity in the dressing.
Recently, this inventor has revisited the art of dressing design. The present invention allows passage of fluid adjacent to the wound through the primary dressing into a secondary absorbent dressing as well as improving the kinetics of uninterrupted wound healing. Technology of this dressing has evolved into a new product which possesses all the characteristics and attributes known to be important for optimal wound healing, as well as containing certain advances that result in minimization of wound desiccation and infection complication.